User blog:Iloveeli4ever/Degrassi fanfiction: Megan Duevel Chapter 8
Okay well, I finally have some readers.. Thanks guys, keep reading and please share it with you friends. And like always, I'll say it again, I do not own Degrassi :) ENJOY! "Yeah... My name's Megan." I say to the perky girl. She smiles, "Well hi, Megan. My name's Clare. I dated K.C. once. I didn't know he had a sister." "Neither did he." "Oh well it was nice to meet you. I better get going, but I'll see ya around." "Uh huh. Bye." Well that was strange. ''I smile to myself as I remember that I'm having lunch with Smith. I walk down to lunch and see him already sitting with Harmony. I get my lunch and head over. "Hey, you didn't tell me ''he was sitting with us today." Harmony says nodding towards Smith. "He is sitting with us today." I say, mocking her. "Haha. Well, here comes Kelly, I'll just go over by her. Bye." Great. Me and Smith are alone. "So, what is there to know about you?" I say, desperately trying to strike up some conversation. "Well, I play hockey and basketball, I'm pretty athletic." "That's what I thought. I mean, you killed in dodge ball." "You were good too. You were one of the last standing." "Yeah, I'm pretty good at the dodging part, not so much the throwing." I say with a giggle. Smith smiles, staring down. He is extremely attractive. "Do you play any sports?" "Yeah, soccer. I'm more of an art person though. I sketch and sing and play guitar. Stuff like that. "Awesome, I like to paint but... I don't do it much." "What about family? Do you have any siblings?" "I did... Two sisters, a dad, a mom. We were pretty close." "Mind me asking what happened?" He hesitates and then, "I usually don't tell people, but I trust you. Eight years ago, when I was six, there was a really bad fire. Um.." "You don't have to tell me any more." "Okay, well now that we have that out of the water..." This was pretty awkward, so I decided to put more out on the table, "My dad and my sister recently died," I say choking down tears. "It was sort of my fault and... well.." "This soup is disgusting." Smith says, changing the subject. "There's a reason they don't tell you what's in the soup." I say. Smith laughs, "You're funny." "Only when I want to be." We keep talking, and it's going pretty well, when the bell rings, indicating that lunch is over. "Well, bye." I say, grabbing my bag, and turning to leave. Smith grabs my arm, "Bye, and thanks. It was nice talking to you. I think you're the exact kind of friend I was looking for." I smile, "No problem. Bye." Smith's point of view: I stand in the same place as I watch Megan walk out of the Cafeteria. Her crazy blonde hair bounces as she quickly moves her slim legs, covered in skinny, dark jeans. I keep watching her when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see my best friend Chris standing there with an odd look on his face. "What?" I snort. "Why did you just have lunch with her?" "Who? Megan?" "Sure. Megan." "I like her. She's my friend, and she's super cool. What's wrong with that?" "A lot. Look, Bri over there," He says pointing to his girlfriend Brianna, the snotty brat. "She knows someone from Megan's old school. They said that she's a killer. She killed her family. But hey, if you like her, that's fine. I heard she's easy. She was the school slut." I'm confused. I don't know what to say, so I turn and walk away. On my way to geometry, I spot Megan and I stop her. Megan's POV: I am trying to rush to art, but Smith looks like he has something urgent to tell me, so I stop. I give him my best "Hurry up" look, but I still try to look like I care about what he has to say. He looks confused, and he hesitates. But then, "So I've been hearing some rumors.." Oh great, this is just fabulous. Rumors. Again. Rumors are what ruined my life before. "What kind of rumors?" "I don't know. People are saying that you are some murderer or something..." "And do you believe them?" "I don't know what to believe. That's why I'm asking you." "Well, I can't deny anything, but let me just tell you this. Rumors are horrible versions of the truth. They're what people start when their lives are just too boring for them to handle. Don't listen to them." I say, turning, and walking away. I have had enough of this. Okay, Sorry that was A LOT of dialogue. I'm still trying to set things up sooo yeah. Please share my fanfiction if you like it(Or if you just wanna). Thanks for reading! More will be up soon! :) Category:Blog posts